


Twas The Show Before Christmas

by DragonBlue



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Dr Who - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Warehouse13 - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Funny, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlue/pseuds/DragonBlue
Summary: A Re-imagining of the Night Before Christmas Poem





	Twas The Show Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! First posting here.

It was the night before Christmas, and all through my head

Thoughts raced like fairies, with all others abed

Looking up at the stars, noticing each one with care

In hopes that The Doctor, soon would be there.

 

The children were all tucked up safe in a bed

While visions of Narnia swirled in my head

With sister in dreamland, and I in my vest

It was much too exciting to lie back and rest

 

When out in the yard there arose such a clanging

I jumped up at once to see to that banging

Up to the window i flew like a bolt

Opened the blinds...and got quite a jolt

 

For what on the lawn had my eyes waited for

A large black Impala, with passengers four

The two in the front, so grim-faced and lean

That i knew at once it must be Sam and Dean

 

When suddenly there came a sound over the snow...

A sound of a whirring and beeping and lo...

Next to the Impala there i could tell,

a TARDIS of blue which had landed quite well.

 

Swifter then Angels two car passengers run

These two Warehouse agents armed with stun guns

."To the top of the roof, nevermind with the lock

Hopefully this time, we wont need Sherlock.

 

As broomsticks that before a small charm they do fly.

Never touching the ground they moved through the sky.

And up to the chimney this group five they flew.

With a sack full of magic and Dunmbledore too.

 

And then in a flash I heard over my head

The murmur and whisper of what they all said.

As I drew in my head and was turning to see

Down the chimney came Gandalf, Dumbledore and Merlin these three.

 

Gandalf, dressed all in red as if in a folly

and his robes were all garnished in bunches of holly.

A sack full of fireworks he held in his his hand 

and he looked like a trickster with surprises quite grand.

 

Dumbledore his eyes how they sparkled his specs like the moon

his cheeks were all lined his brows like a dune.

His long narrow mouth was drawn out in a smile.

And his mane had not seen a brush in a while.

 

Merlin, a tall oaken staff he held in his fist,

and a haze encircled him like early day mist.

He had short dark hair as black as the night,

over eyes that shone gold with a strange inner light.

 

He was tall and looked older to me then he seemed,

he was nothing at all like what i thought or had dreamed.

And with a smile to me and a word to the embers,

The fire was roaring and popping off cinders.

 

He then turned to the stockings, the other two to the tree.

With a few whispered words gifts were all I could see.

They smiled in friendship to each other all around,

and vanished from there without one single sound.

 

The Doctor sprang to his TARDIS, Sam and Dean to their car.

They all left on adventures, some near and some far.

And I heard them all shout as I stood watching them then...

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU, YOU MAY SEE US AGAIN!!!


End file.
